Back To Where We Started
by recycledxphrases
Summary: One fight can cause your entire world to turn upside down; Regina learned that the hard way. Now, she has to do whatever she can to get the love of her life back or risk losing everything. SwanQueen (Emma G!P)
1. Changes

**So, I said I was going to probably start a new story, but I'm still not too sure about this one. I literally have so many half-written first chapters for stories, but I finished this one, so we'll give it a shot.**

 **The next chapter for Haven't Met You Yet will be out soon, I promise :)**

* * *

 _Chapter I - Changes_

 **June 28, 2011**

The house is dark when Emma stumbles in at one in the morning. She quietly kicks off her shoes and sets her keys down on the entry way table before tip toeing through the darkness. It's relatively silent throughout the house and Emma thanks god for that. The last thing she needed was a pissed off-

 _ **Flick**_

The light in the kitchen turns on and Emma's staring wide eyed at her fiancée, sitting at the kitchen table. Regina's arms are crossed and she's glaring daggers at the blonde who gulps so loudly, she swears it echoes off the walls.

"You're late, _AGAIN_." Regina grumbles as she stares down Emma. "By four hours."

"I'm sorry, babe." Emma slurs, clearly intoxicated. "The dinner thing ran like late."

"Are you drunk?" Regina scoffs, shaking her head.

Emma lets out a breathy laugh, as she slightly stumbles forward, balancing herself on the back of a chair. "Pfft. No."

"Right, and I'm the queen of England." Regina rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you thought that your co-workers and alcohol were more important than the results from my ultrasound. Which need I remind you, you were 'too busy to attend'."

"Regina, don't do this." Emma groans, her head pounding.

Regina raises an eyebrow at her and Emma mutters, "Don't be such an evil queen."

"I'm sorry, Swan. Did you have something you wanted to share with me?"

"I don't want to fight, Gina! I'm sorry, okay?" Emma whines. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm way past being mad at you, Emma."

"Babe, seriously? Come on! It's just the hormones! Can we please just-" Emma starts but is immediately cut off by Regina standing up and narrowing her eyes.

"JUST the hormones? You really think I'm mad at you because of pregnancy hormones? I'm mad at you because this was a meaningful visit and you once again decided that drinking with friends was more important than us, more important than our child!" Regina growls and Emma puts her hands up defensively.

"I said I was sorry! Damn! What more do you want from me!?" Emma exclaims, but Regina was way too disappointed with Emma to even think about accepting such a forced apology.

"Wow, okay. Glad to see where your priorities are." Regina says as she brushes past Emma, turning to look at her. "And I shouldn't have to expect anything out of you. You, as a soon-to-parent and spouse, shouldn't have to be told how to be just that."

"Don't do that. Don't fucking low blow me, Regina." Emma states sternly as she follows her fiancée into the hallway. "I am working my fucking ass off for you and our kid. And you're letting your hormones and emotions cloud your judgement."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, EMMA. IT IS NOT THE HORMONES. IT'S YOU!" Regina screams. "You're acting like a fucking teenager with zero responsibilities. You're acting like my feelings don't matter. Well they do, and I didn't even get to share the news with you because you were out at a 'dinner thing' getting drunk with your work pals for 6 hours! You PROMISED to be home by 9 so I could tell you something that you, as a parent, would want to know, and you didn't even show!"

"And I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, Emma! It's like this all the time! It's like you feel like you need to have fun and be free before you're tied down. You're always out, you always come home late. And I can't do it alone, Emma! I can't and I'm sick of it." Regina shakes her head before heading towards the staircase, feeling Emma's strong grip on her wrist. "Just leave me alone."

"Regina..." Emma starts to say, but Regina yanks her arm away and tells Emma to once again leave her alone. "Fine, if that's how you want to be."

Emma grabs her keys and storms out of the house. She gets in her car and peels out of the driveway before speeding down the street. She grips the steering wheel tightly as she continues blazing through the neighborhood streets.

"You're not responsible, Emma. You were late, again, Emma. You're never there for me, Emma! You're such a child!" Emma mocks, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Emma feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out, seeing Regina calling her. She groans loudly before answering it, using her spare hand to steer the car. "What!?"

 _'Where are you going?'_

"I'm leaving you alone, as requested." Emma scoffs as she turns a sharp corner, the tires screeching against the pavement.

 _'You're drunk, Emma. Just come home, you shouldn't be driving.'_

"Oh, now you want me there?" Emma says in disbelief.

 _'Emma...'_ **Silence.** _'Please.'_

Emma just sighs loudly as she waits for Regina to say something else. She turns on to another street and presses the gas pedal down, flooring her car at high speeds as she enters the highway ramp. She looks over her shoulder, making sure she was clear to merge when she hears Regina's voice again.

 _'Emma, seriously. It's not safe for you to be out there right now in the state that you're in.'_

Emma chuckles dryly as she merges into a lane, not noticing how fast she was really going. Or that she was actually swerving. The road was wet from the rainfall and Emma's completely unaware that her tires were on the brink of hydroplaning.

"I'll be fine." Emma says, hanging up abruptly. She looks down at her speedometer and realizes that she was flying down the highway at 90mph. "Shit."

In a drunken instinct, she slams on her brakes. The wheels lock and her car starts drifting towards the median.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Emma screams as she tries to counter steer her car away from crashing. "Fu-"

Her car slams into the median, orange dust from the air bags filling her car as it flips over onto the other side of incoming traffic.

* * *

David is the first to get the call of the rollover accident on the highway. He immediately dispatches and safely hurries to the accident site, his heart dropping as he sees the totaled car. The car that he had gotten for his daughter on her 18th birthday.

"Emma." David breathes out as he hops out of his patrol car, running as fast as he could over towards the vehicle. The ambulance was already at the scene, cutting open Emma's car and trying to remove her body. He spots a civilian and rushes over to them to get a witness statement. "What happened?"

"I was driving on the highway when all of the sudden this car comes barreling over the median wall." The witness points. "The car was going really fast, they hit the wall about 50 feet down that way on the other side and flew all the way over here."

"Thank you." David says as he hands them paperwork to fill out. He then runs over to the car, examining the damage. The entire windshield was shattered, the front of the car completely crunched in. The driver's side of the car was on the ground as the car lay sideways.

He watches as the firefighters finally get the passenger side of the car open and pull his daughter out from the wreckage. The EMTs place her on a backboard and lift her onto the gurney.

"What's the status?"

"White, blonde, female. Around 25 or 30. Alive, but in critical condition as far as we can tell." The EMT states and David feels his heart drop into his stomach. He looks at Emma who was covered in blood. She had a visible laceration on her forehead and she lay limp like a rag doll on the gurney. "We'll have to get her information once her personal items are retrieved."

"That's my daughter, I can give you all of her information that you need, now."

"Okay." The EMT replies as he quickly grabs the paperwork.

"Emma Swan. Born October 22, 1988. Her blood type is AB positive and she has zero allergies to medication." David answers before taking another look at a very beat up Emma. "Please take care of her."

The EMT nods as he sets the clipboard down and continues hooking Emma up to an IV drip and the vitals monitor. David tears himself away from the ambulance and back to the vehicle. The other officers were already photographing the scene, placing numbered markers on the ground near certain items from the wreckage.

"Chief Swan?" A deputy says, clearing his throat. "The personal effects of the victim."

The deputy holds out Emma's cell phone and wallet and David takes them. "Thank you."

The ambulance throws its sirens on and pulls away from the accident site and David looks around the highway before turning back to his deputy.

"I need you to get any other witness statements. Process the photo evidence in. When the news comes, tell them the victim is still unidentified. I need to go." David commands and the deputy nods in understanding. David pats him on the shoulder before hopping back in his cruiser, following the ambulance to the hospital.

As he follows, he sighs loudly, reaching for his phone. He finds the person he needs to call before putting the phone on speaker. It rings a few times before the line connects.

 _'Hello?'_

"I need you to meet me at the hospital."

 _'Wha- why?'_

"Emma was in an accident."

* * *

They've been holed up in the hospital waiting room for hours. The sun was rising outside and everyone was just sitting with tears streaming down their faces.

When David arrived at the hospital, he was given the news; Emma would need surgery and was placed under a medically induced coma until further notice. She had punctured a lung, broken multiple ribs, and suffered severe head trauma and a compound fracture of her ulna. David had also received the news that her BAC was way above the legal limit and that they were lucky she was still alive.

So they played the waiting game. Emma could be in surgery for hours due to all of her injuries, and David and Mary-Margaret were praying their daughter was alright. Everyone was distraught, everyone except for Regina who sat in the corner as the guilt plagued her.

Not that Regina wasn't completely torn to pieces that her fiancée was almost killed. She definitely was, but she also felt like all of this was her fault and she couldn't help but blame herself for the situation Emma was currently in.

"Hey..." Mary-Margaret says as she sits down next to a sobbing Regina. Regina leans her head on MM's shoulder while Mary-Margaret holds her tight. "It's okay."

"It's- my- fault." Regina manages to get out in between sobs. "I- I- I let her leave."

"No, no. None of that." Mary-Margaret hushes while brushing her hand through Regina's hair. "Emma knows better than to drive drunk."

"She- she- left because of me, though." Regina cries. "It's my fault."

"It is not your fault." Mary-Margaret states. "Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

Regina nods as she tries to get her sobs and breathing evened out. She sniffles a few times before looking at her future mother-in-law. "We got in a fight. Emma promised to be home by 9 because I had news for her and she ended up getting drunk with her co-workers instead. She didn't show up until 1. I got so mad and upset, I just wanted some time alone instead of listening her spew out a million 'sorry's that she didn't mean. And so she left. I tried to get her to come back, but she just hung up on me."

"Oh, honey." Mary-Margaret tries consoling the brunette. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Regina wakes up the next morning to David gently tapping her shoulder. He tells her that Emma was out of surgery and could have visitors even though she was still unconscious. Regina follows him and Mary-Margaret into Emma's room.

Her heart drops as soon as she sees her fiancée laying there. There was a bandage wrapped around her head, cuts and bruises painted across her face. Her arm had been casted and it hung gently from the ceiling in an elevation harness.

Regina can feel tears rolling down her cheek as she walks over to the edge of the hospital bed, listening to all of the machines beep and work to keep Emma alive. She grabs a hold of Emma's pale hand, stroking her thumb over her knuckles as she silently cries.

"Do you remember when we hated each other?" Regina asks an unresponsive Emma. "You were that annoying college roommate I got stuck with my freshman year."

Regina chuckles and shakes her head. "And then somewhere after that first year, I remember thinking 'wow, she's not terrible, but still pretty bad.' And you always bugged me by asking me out and I always rejected you, thinking you were just doing it to annoy me. You were like that."

She lays her head down on the hospital bed as she continues holding onto Emma's hand. "And then one day, as a joke I said yes. You were so shocked and turned into a bumbling idiot. You told me you were kidding, but since I had agreed, you still decided to take me on a date."

David and Mary-Margaret sit and watch as Regina talks to Emma, their hearts breaking with each word she spoke.

"And so you did, and you actually put a lot of effort into it. I was so surprised that you were actually this really caring person because you always played it off like you gave zero fucks in the world. I remember kissing you for that first time and I just felt my whole world shift. We've been inseparable since."

Regina lifts her head and looks at Emma's hand, her thumb brushing over the tattoo on Emma's ring finger. "The day you proposed, I was absolutely ecstatic. We had been together for three and a half years and you gave me this really pretty ring. But then you told me, and I quote, 'This ring is just a symbol of how much I love you, but I want to do something to prove to you that I'll love you forever'. That's when you showed me the design for our tattoos. So simple, yet so meaningful. They became a part of us, a part of our love."

Regina sighs as she lays her head back down. "And then we got pregnant. We weren't expecting it, and I'm still having a hard time believing it. But there's no one else I'd rather have done this with than you."

She squeezes Emma's hand lightly, feeling the heavy onset of tears starting to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I know that you were just trying to get that party phase you never really had in our college years out of your system. I didn't mean to push you away and cause you to leave drunk last night. I'm so sorry, Emma. But know this, I love you. I love you, and I can't wait for you to wake up so I can tell you the good news."

Regina can feel Emma's hand squeeze hers back and she gasps loudly, lifting her head to see Emma's eyes start to flutter open.

"Emma!?" Regina breathes out as she stands up and hovers over her fiancée.

"Mills?" Emma coughs through a sore throat.

The nickname caught Regina off guard. Emma hasn't called her Mills since they hated each other in college. She looks over at Emma's parents with a confused look on her face.

"Dude, did I get hit by a truck? And why are you here? What happened to 'we're not friends, Swan'?" Emma groans in pain.

"Shit." Regina mumbles when everything finally clicks. "Emma, do you know what year it is?"

"Uhm yeah, I do." Emma states 'matter-of fact'ly. "It's 2006."

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter. If you'd like for this story to continue, let me know!**


	2. Unbelievable

**This chapter is short and it's not my personal favorite, but with all of the responses talking about the potential of this story, I have decided to attempt to continue writing it! Sorry it's been so long. I'm a busy bee :(**

* * *

 _Chapter II - Unbelievable_

Regina slumps against the wall outside of Emma's hospital room. Her chest heaving, her anxiety rising, her breath shortening at the realization that Emma remembers nothing. As soon as Emma had mentioned it was 2006, the first year of them being roommates, Regina had excused herself from the room.

Their whole life together, the last 4 years they've spent as a couple, was completely wiped from Emma's memories. And Regina couldn't handle it, not now, not in the state she was in. Her hand folds over her stomach as she looks down at the baby bump and sighs. She had no idea what she was going to do, now. How she was going to explain everything to Emma. How she was going to convince Emma that they were engaged and having a kid in just a few months.

It was all too much for her to handle.

A few tears stream down her face as she catches her breath, debating on whether or not to go back in when the door opens.

"Hey..." David says softly as she sits next to Regina on the ground. "You okay?"

Regina shakes her head. "What if she never remembers?"

"I don't know..." David sighs, placing his hand on Regina's shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says about it."

"I feel so guilty." Regina cries. "If I hadn't gotten so mad at her, none of this would have happened. I can't do this without her."

"It's not your fault. We've all seen the change in Emma..." David tries to assure.

"I know, but-"

"Shh." David hushes as he hugs the brunette. "You'll both figure it out, I promise."

Regina nods as she huddles into her "father-in-law's" side, letting the tears flow out of her eyes. She sniffles a few time before pulling her head away. "I think it'd be best if I just went home. I have a lot to think about."

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Emma scoffs as she looks at her mom. "There is absolutely no way in hell I'm engaged to Regina!"

"Emma... you are, though." Mary-Margaret sighs. "You guys have been together for almost 4 years."

"That's impossible. Do you know how many times I've asked her out just to get under her skin? Mom, she hates me." Emma rolls her eyes. "And now you're telling me that we're engaged?"

"That's not all..." Mary-Margaret bites her lower lip. "You're going to be parents."

"Okay, now you're just pulling my leg. Seriously, is this a joke? Is this her way of getting back at me for being so annoying, because it's not funny anymore." Emma deadpans.

"Emma, you were in a bad accident. You don't remember anything." Mary-Margaret repeats, but Emma shakes her head furiously.

"No, that's not possible." She denies and Mary-Margaret wishes her daughter wasn't so damn stubborn.

"I know it's a lot to get used to, Emma, but it's the truth."

The door opens and David walks back in alone. Mary-Margaret looks to him for a confirmation on how Regina was holding up, but he shakes his head.

"She went home to rest. She's really torn up over all of this and keeps blaming herself." David says softly as he eyes Emma. "How's Emma?"

"Won't believe a damn word I'm saying."

"I got this." David replies, kissing the top of his wife's head before making his way over to his daughter. "Hey kid."

"Dad, can you tell mom she's crazy because she was spouting some nonsense earlier about Regina and me being engaged?" Emma huffs out.

"She's not crazy, Emma. You really are."

"But how?" Emma asks.

"Look, Emma. I know this is a lot to take in, but it's 2011. You're almost 23. You and Regina have been together for a long time." David says as he sits down in the chair next to Emma's bed. "Last night, you got in a fight with her and you stormed out of the house drunk and crashed your car. You suffered severe head trauma and I'm going to assume now that means memory loss."

"No way, I would never drive drunk." Emma scoffs.

"Emma... you need to believe us because we're telling you the truth." Mary-Margaret says from across the room. "I mean, we can't tell you why your behavior leading up to your crash was the way it was, but you changed, Emma. And regardless of that, Regina still stayed by your side. You really hurt her."

"I just- I can't believe that I would do anything you're saying." Emma breathes out as she looks down at her hand and notices the tattoo. It's a red heart like you would find on a playing card but instead of there being a number under it, a 'R' was there. She definitely does not remember that being there before, and she's starting to think that maybe her parents' stories are credible.

"What was the fight about?" Emma asks as she continues staring at the tattoo on her finger.

"From what she told us, it was about your behavior recently. I guess you promised to be home by a certain time, but didn't show up until later when you were drunk. She made a comment about how you thought drinking and your friends were more important than your relationship, and you guys fought about it. She said that she told you to leave her alone and instead of giving her space, you walked out of the house and drove off. She called you and tried to get you to come home, but you hung up on her. Then you crashed." David tells her and Emma's eyes are wide in shock.

None of this sounded like her at all. Emma, for what she remembers, was impartial to drinking and took her relationships very seriously, especially if it got as far as everyone was claiming. If Regina really was her fiancée and they were expecting a child, then Emma couldn't see herself behaving the way that they were saying she was. And Emma knew if everything was true, that she had responsibilities, so why on earth would she act like she that?

"None of this makes sense." Emma groans loudly. "So you're saying that it's not 2006, Regina is my fiancée, we have a kid on the way, and that I've been acting like a total douche to her?"

"Uh..." David draws out, not wanting to seem as though he was putting all of the blame on Emma. "Yeah... we figured maybe it's because you're still young and wanted to get some party phase out of you before you completely settled down with a wife and kids. You only started behaving this way after you found out she was pregnant."

"It's just, this person you're describing, it's not me. I would never act this way." Emma shakes her head.

"Emma, we don't know why you started acting like you did. All we know is that Regina loves you and needs you." Mary-Margaret chimes in.

"But what if I never remember? How are we going to possibly make that work?" Emma asks curiously.

"You'll find a way, Emma. You always do. Don't be so quick to give up."

* * *

 **July 5, 2011**

It had been a week since Emma's accident and Regina hadn't left her bed at all since she arrived home. Mary-Margaret and David had given her updates on Emma's progress, but she couldn't bring herself to visit her. It still hurt too much.

She lays on her side as she scrolls through the list of videos in the folder she had opened. Emma was always so keen on documenting everything in regards to their relationship, hiding cameras during special events or recording video messages for Regina to watch. It was one of the things that Regina loved about her fiancée, but somehow that changed.

She clicks on a video and holds her breath as she watches it appear on the screen. Emma was sitting at their computer, huddled in as she recorded a video message.

' _So, it's our anniversary, and you're still at work but I wanted to make this video for you to see when you get back home. It's crazy to think that four years ago, you hated me. I guess I was kind of asking for it, though. I was rather annoying. I remember seeing how irritated you'd get at me in that first year. You always said things like 'we're not friends, Swan' and 'can you go be annoying to someone else?' I kept pestering you, though, and I'm glad I did._

 _It was exactly one year and nine days after we had met that I asked you out for the umpteenth and you surprisingly said yes. That was three years ago today, and I can't believe we've made it this far. Not that I had any doubts, I just know I can still be a little silly sometimes. I know I get on your nerves, but I'm happy that we're still together._

 _I love you, Regina, with all of my heart. One day, I'll prove to you just how much.'_

Regina wipes away the tears that had been streaming down her face as the video comes to an end. She sniffles loudly as the cursor hovers over another video. It was from earlier in the year, and Regina knew exactly which video it was; the night when Emma proposed to her.

She sighs heavily as she clicks on the video, preparing for the heartache she was about to feel. It had been fives months since they got engaged and now, her entire world was turned upside down.

 _"Wait, stay right there. I'm adjusting the camera." Emma says as the camera focuses on where Regina was standing. Regina turns around and smiles. "I want to document this."_

 _"Emma, it's just New Years Eve. We've spent three of them together. You never filmed any of the other ones." Regina rolls her eyes._

 _Emma walks over to Regina and hugs her. "Yeah, but I don't know. This one is different. We're not surrounded by a bunch of our friends. I like filming our cute little date nights we spend in our house."_

 _"You're cheesy." Regina chuckles as she kisses Emma softly on the lips._

 _"And you love it." Emma says as she heads off camera. "I'm going to go grab the drinks!"_

 _"Hurry up, we're going to miss the countdown." Regina says as she nods her head at the TV, Times Square and the ball in plain view. Regina watches as the countdown begins. "Emma?"_

 _"Hold on!" Emma calls out from the kitchen._

 _ **10…**_

 _ **9…**_

 _ **8…**_

 _ **7…**_

 _"Babe, forget the drinks! It's almost time!"_

 _ **6…**_

 _ **5…**_

 _ **4…**_

 _"Coming!" Emma exclaims._

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _The ball drops and Regina looks behind her ready to kiss her girlfriend, but instead her eyebrow raises when she notices Emma still wasn't standing there. She turns around and gasps loudly when she sees Emma kneeling behind her with a giant smile on her face._

 _"You know, they say that New Years resolutions are kind of pointless. Most people never hold up to theirs. But I don't want mine to be something like 'go to the gym' or 'get super fit and healthy' like other people's. I want my New Years resolution to be you; to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to prove to you everyday that we can make it through anything. I want to prove to you that I will spend the rest of my days loving you. So," Emma inhales deeply as she holds out the jewelry box and opens it. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"_

 _Regina's hands fly over her mouth as she gasps in shock, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She nods excitedly as she holds her left hand out. "Yes! A thousand times, yes."_

 _Emma slips the ring on her finger and stands up, throwing her arms around Regina's waist and holding her tight. She spins her around in a few circles before setting her down and kissing her. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

Regina slams the laptop lid shut as the video ends. She curls up in her blankets and starts sobbing. She doesn't know why she was torturing herself by watching videos of her and Emma's relationship. Emma's memory of everything they shared was gone, and judging by the texts she received from David, it was probably gone forever.

The doctor had told them that Emma's head injury was pretty severe and they weren't sure how long the amnesia would last, if she ever recovered from it.

She picks up her phone and stares at the background, a photo of her and Emma making funny faces at each other on a park bench. It was from their engagement announcement photoshoot and they were just being silly, but it truly captured their relationship.

She sighs as she scrolls through her contact's list, tapping on the contact she needed to talk to.

The line rings a few times before being picked up.

 _'Hello?'_

"Hey, Z." Regina says softly into the phone.

 _'Regina, hey. How are you holding up?'_

Regina shakes her head as she sniffles loudly. "Not good."

 _'Aww, sweetheart. I'm so sorry... I'm assuming there's been no progress?'_

"Nothing." Regina lets out a deep breath. "They say she may never remember. And I'm scared that's going to be the case. I-I can't do this without her, Zelena. I'm not ready for this."

 _'Yes, you can, baby sis. I know you're still young and I know you feel like you can't be a single parent, but I know you can.'_

"How did you do it? Get by being a single parent?"

 _'I did everything out of love for Robin. She's the best thing ever, Regina. You'll understand when your baby comes. You'll always find a way to make it work, even if you have to do it alone.'_

"What if I can't, though? My entire adult life so far has been dependent on Emma..." Regina bites her lower lip.

 _'True, you guys have been together since you were 19. But the thing is this, you don't NEED Emma to be there in order for you to be a good mother. You're already there by yourself. It's hard to explain, Gina, but you'll understand soon.'_

"I guess you're right. I just-"

She pauses when she hears the doorbell ring, looking suspiciously out of her bedroom.

 _'Regina? You just stopped in the middle of your sentence.'_

"Someone's at the door." Regina half whispers as she gets out of bed. She makes her way to the bottom of the staircase and through the frosted glass, she can see the blurry outline of a person.

 _'Someone?'_

"Yeah..." Regina trails off. "I'll call you back, Z..."

She hangs up the phone before her sister can finish talking and lets her hand hover over the door handle. She takes in a deep breath and opens the door just enough to see who was outside. She gasps loudly when her fiancée comes into her line of sight, and her mind started swirling with thoughts.

"Em-Emma?" Regina stutters, her eyes widening almost as if she had seen a ghost.

Emma nods and presses her lips in an awkward, halfhearted smile.

"Hey, Mills."

* * *

 **So, I'm not terribly proud of this, but since this story started out as just a random ass idea, I needed some sort of filler to really get this started. The next chapter will be better, I swear. Thanks for sticking with me :)**


	3. I'm Trying

**Okie Dokie! The third chapter for BTWWS is out! I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me, even if my updates aren't as constant as they once were. The fourth chapter is literally ALMOST finished, so give that a few days (no more than a week, I promise).**

 **And the new chapter for Haven't Met You Yet will be out in a few days as well, just finishing it up :)**

* * *

 _Chapter III - I'm Trying_

 **July 5, 2011...  
** "Em-Emma?" Regina stutters, her eyes widening almost as if she had seen a ghost.

Emma nods and presses her lips in an awkward, halfhearted smile.

"Hey, Mills." Emma calls her by her college nickname, only to immediately stutter and retract it. "I mean, uhm, Regina."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks curiously as she looks at Emma who was pretty banged up. Her arm was in a cast and sling, her forehead laceration had been stitched up, and she had bruises painted across her face and body.

"Uhm, I may not remember anything, but my driver's license says I live here..." Emma shrugs, trying to figure out how Regina was feeling. She notices that the brunette looked like hell with tear stained cheeks, and she instantly feels bad for randomly showing up after everything that she heard had happened. "Look, if you don't want me here, I- I understand."

"No, no. It's fine, I'm just... shocked." Regina replies, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Emma nods as she enters the house. She takes in all of the photos hanging on the wall. The entire entry way was lined with extremely sweet pictures of their life together. There was even a photo of Emma proposing. Emma continues soaking in all of the photos before she looks down and notices Regina's visible baby bump from the side. "So, it really is true..."

"Huh?" Regina says as she turns around to see Emma staring at her stomach. "Oh... yeah..."

"You don't sound happy." Emma mentions as they make their way into the living room.

Regina sighs as she sits down on the couch and Emma takes the chair across the coffee table. "It's not that, I just- never mind."

"No, tell me what's on your mind." Emma blurts out as she plays with the sling her arm was in. "I obviously did something wrong in my past, I want to understand. I want to know what happened, and I want to know everything about us."

"Where were you?" Regina asks with pleading eyes. "Like this person you used to be, the one standing in front of me, it disappeared. I'm looking at you now, hearing you say these things and it makes me wonder where the hell you went. Where your mind ended up to justify your behavior these past couple of months... and I'll never get those answers because you can't remember anything. Did I do something wrong? Did I push you away? No one will ever know because you had to be stupid and a jerk, and crash your car. I want to be mad at you so much, but how can I when it won't solve any of our problems? Nothing can make me feel like I haven't lost everything."

"I know it's not going to help much, but I'm sorry, Regina. For whatever I did to you, I'm sorry." Emma treads cautiously. "I may never have the answers you need, and I understand if you don't want me around anymore. I just- I wanted to see if I could help at all. I don't remember a damn thing from our relationship, but you're pregnant with my child and it is my responsibility to care and be helpful to you and them however I can."

"Of course I want you around, Emma. But that's the problem, don't you see? The you that's right in front of me now doesn't love me back. And you could potentially never get back to that point. I can't keep hoping that I'll ever get you back, and being around you now makes my heart break every time I see you."

A stray tear rolls down Regina's cheek and Emma feels absolutely terrible. She doesn't know how to react, especially now that Regina told her being around her hurt. She understood that much. If the roles were reversed and Regina had been the one to lose her memory, Emma only assumes it'd be the same for her.

"I don't remember loving you, Regina. But the me that's here right now likes you. I mean, I've always liked you, but... can I please just try? I fell in love with you once, apparently. Who's to say I can't do that again?"

"And who's to say you can?" Regina immediately retorts, her eyebrow raising. She didn't mean to sound so negative and defensive, but she knew she needed to guard her heart. "I can't just pray that you'll fall in love with me again, or remember everything, our life together. All of it's gone, Emma, and it really fucking hurts."

"I know it does, and I wish I could offer you the answers you want, but I can't. All I can do is be here for you, now." Emma sighs as she looks at the ground. "But I understand if you want me to go... I do. I know you're hurt and I know I'm the cause of all of this. I know we can't pick back up where we left off. But I know that I want to be a part of your life. Even though you told me plenty of times that I was an annoying asshole and that we're not friends. The circumstance may be different, I may not have my old memories of you or of us, but I want to make new ones."

"Emma, I- we..." Regina pauses as Emma lifts her head, puppy dog eyes staring straight at her. She's trying her best not to cave, but the look on Emma's face is making it really damn hard not to. The thing is, Regina still has all of their memories; the good, the bad. And Emma has absolutely nothing. Regina can't possibly know if she can salvage their relationship, but even though Emma only remembers being Regina's irritating, college roommate, the blonde STILL wants to try. And it's absolutely heartbreaking. Because what if Emma doesn't fall back in love with her? What if Emma decides that she's not ready to be a parent? She may say she wants all of that right now, but Regina needs reassurance. Emma still has the mind of her 'just turned' 19 year old self. And the last thing Regina wants is for her to fall back into the cycle she had seemingly done a few months prior.

"Regina?"

"I don't know, Emma. We've lost almost four years of time. I'm having our kid in just a few months... How can you be so positive that all of this will work?" Regina asks with hesitation in her voice.

"I can't be." Emma shrugs her shoulders. "But I'm willing to try."

"And I appreciate that, Emma. I really do. But I don't know if I can handle it. Everything is so uncertain between us now, and we may never get that back. And even if we tried, what's to say you're not ready? Emma, in your mind, you're barely 19 years old. You technically have your whole life ahead of you. What if you don't really want this? I can't let you stay out of obligation because we're having a kid. I already lost you once, I don't think I can dish it out if I lose you again."

"I know, Regina. I know how hard this must be to take in. Trust me, it's hard for me, too. But I want to try. I want us to try and get back to where we started. I just- I can't explain it right now." Emma sighs, looking at the door. "But... I will leave if you want me to. Maybe it's best if you take a few days to think. Or take as long as you'd like. I'll give you the space you need."

"I think that'd be best." Regina agrees. "I'm sorry, Emma, that I can't give you the answer right now..."

"No, don't be. I'm sorry that I can't give you the answers you deserve about what happened with me." Emma presses her lips together in a halfhearted smile. "I'll, uh, I'll leave you alone now."

Regina nods, sniffling as the tears filled her eyes. She watches as Emma sulks towards the door, a gloomy look on her face as she glances back at Regina.

"Can I ask you a question before I go?" Emma says in a small voice.

"Of course."

"The news that you wanted to give me, that I missed... what was it?" Emma asks curiously.

Regina swallows the lump in her throat, her voice weak as she answers. "That we're having a boy."

Emma smiles, sadness filling her eyes as she tries to picture Regina, herself, and their soon-to-be son. She wonders if he'd have blonde hair like herself or dark hair like Regina. She hoped he would look more like Regina, how could she not? Even if they "weren't friends" in Emma's mind, she couldn't deny that the brunette was absolutely breathtaking. Emma had always been attracted to Regina, that much she knew to still be true. And even though Emma can only remember their first five months of being roommates, she can't help but feel like Regina is what's missing from this weird hole she feels in her heart.

The tears are streaming down both of their faces as they share this one, small heartfelt moment. Emma snaps out of her thoughts and stares at Regina one last time.

"I bet he'll be the best kid out there. He'll have you as a mom." Emma replies as she opens the door and closes it behind her. She spots her dad's car in the driveway, sighing loudly as she enters the passenger side.

"How'd it go?" David asks as he backs out of the driveway.

"She says she doesn't want to lose me again because everything is uncertain. Which I completely understand." Emma shrugs, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like, I know I lost my memories, but I just- I don't want to give up on something I apparently spent four years building." Emma admits. "There's got to be something I could do."

"You just have to keep being there for her." David pats Emma on the leg. "You'll either get your memories back, or you're going to make new ones. I have no doubt that you'll figure it out."

"That's not all." Emma replies softly. "She told me the news that I was too stupid to show up for."

"What was that?"

"She's having a boy." Emma breathes out. "And the second she said that, I imagined us together with our son."

"And how do you feel about that?" David asks.

"Happy and sad. I can't remember loving her, dad, but something in my heart is telling me that I did. Ever since I woke up, I've felt this like giant gaping hole in my heart. But then I just- I look at her and I feel like I'm home. I know it's in me, the love I once had for her..." Emma stares out the window of the car. "I just wish I knew where I went wrong so I can fix it."

* * *

 _ **3 Months Ago; March 18, 2011  
**_ Emma happily strides into the DOC, smiling widely as she makes her way to the break room. She was in the best of moods and she was not going to let anything bring her down.

She grabs all of her necessities and prepares for the long day ahead of her, when her co-worker Peter comes up to her.

"Swan, how are you?" He asks noticing Emma's good mood.

"Amazing, dude." Emma beams. "Like nothing is going to ruin this groove I'm in."

Emma and Peter walk down the hallway to the small conference room for their morning meeting.

"Yeah, someone get laid?" Peter chuckles causing Emma to look at him sheepishly.

"Even better!" Emma exclaims estatically. "Regina's pregnant. We just found out yesterday."

"Oh, I see. How far along is she?"

"4-6 weeks. We're not entirely sure which." Emma shrugs. "It makes sense though."

"Ooh, someone got Valentine's Day sex then." Peter jokes.

"Well, she also got birthday sex which is literally 12 days before. So it could have been either of those. But regardless of that, I'm so stoked on it." Emma smiles.

"You better enjoy life while you can." Peter says, almost bitterly. "You see this place?"

"Yeah, it's a prison? We work here?"

"That's how life is after having a kid. And you're young, Emma. You gotta live a little." Peter exhales. "Otherwise, you'll pretty much feel like all of these inmates, and not a CO."

"Nah, I don't need to go out and party and be free. I'm perfectly content where I am." Emma shakes her head.

"You're like what 22? Fresh out of college, engaged with a kid on the way. You probably haven't had fun. You're settling." Peter rolls his eyes.

"It's not like that at all, okay?" Emma sighs. "I love Regina and I'm happy with our life. I don't want to give that up for anything."

"Don't be such a fun sponge, Swan. Come out with us one night, and you'll understand."

* * *

 _ **Present Day; July 7, 2011  
**_ Regina wakes up feeling nostalgic as all hell. She knew exactly what this day was and what it meant to her, and she feels terrible for not finding any meaning in it at all. Well, how could she?

This was supposed to mark their four year anniversary and Regina's not even sure if they're actually still in a relationship, anymore. She didn't know how it worked when one person forgets their entire relationship with the other. Does that automatically break them up? Or are they still together, but it's just painful by all means?

She had no clue.

She sluggishly gets out of bed, grabbing her phone off of the nightstand before heading downstairs to start the day. As she waits for the tea kettle to whistle, she sits at the kitchen table and unlocks her phone, a few text messages sitting in her inbox. But one in particular that stood out.

 **Emma:** check the front porch.

She raises an eyebrow and slowly gets up. She stares suspiciously at the front door, but cannot see anyone or anything outside. She cautiously opens the door and looks around, but there was nothing. She shrugs, looking down as she closes it to see a small vase with lilies in it.

Her heart stops as she reaches down and picks it up, bringing it into the kitchen. She sets it down on the kitchen table and notices a small piece of paper attached to the bouquet.

Her fingers tremble as they reach out and grab the note, unfolding it until she can see Emma's handwriting.

 _Regina,_

 _I woke up this morning feeling weird. Like my heart was trying to tell me something that my brain couldn't remember. And it hit me... it's our anniversary, isn't it? Or... what would be? (I may have confirmed with my mom). I don't how this works, but I know one thing and that is that I knew in that moment that I loved you. My mind can't recall anything from the last four years, but our past and you are imprinted in my heart. And even though my memories are gone, I don't want to lose this feeling. I don't know your favorite flower anymore, but I figured you'd like lilies. After all, the lily means 'I dare you to love me'. So I'm hoping you give this, helping me remember or make new memories with you, a chance. We can do this, Regina. We can figure this out. Don't give up on us, yet._

 _Emma_

Regina feels the tears flowing down her cheek as she reads Emma's note over and over again. This was the Emma she fell in love with, the Emma that made her heart swoon. And even though the last thing Emma remembers was before they were dating, she was trying, really trying to make their relationship work. And Regina didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose Emma, but to start over from scratch would be difficult. Especially when this Emma isn't in love with her, yet.

But Emma had a point a couple of days ago when she dropped by their house. They fell in love once, they could do it again. Regina was just worried about history repeating itself, that they'd only make it so far before Emma completely changes, but never reveals why or what happened to cause it.

She needed advice.

Her hand hovers over her phone on the kitchen table, contemplating if she should call her sister or if she could call Emma's parents for advice when a notification appears on her screen. It was a text message from Emma and Regina takes a deep breath as she reads it. As soon as her eyes skim across the text, her phone drops to the table and her eyes widen in shock.

 **Emma:** What do you think of the name Henry David?

* * *

 **What's going to happen with our favorite couple? Find out soon!**

 **Also, do you guys think it's okay to leave the flashbacks out of italics since I put the date on there? Or would the italics better help indicate that this is indeed a flashback? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Running Scared

**BAM! It's been exactly a week. I'm sorry I haven't updated Haven't Met You Yet. I totally forgot I had a concert to go to last night and ended up getting way too drunk to finish the chapter. It's ALMOST done. I will probably be posting it tomorrow, but this one was already written, so you get it now!**

 **We're definitely getting a little more insight on what happened with Emma in this chapter and what Regina's been thinking about all of this. It's about to get good**

* * *

 _ **Chapter IV - Running Scared**_

 **January 1, 2011; 6 Months Ago**

Nothing could bring Emma's mood down as she feels Regina's body cuddled into her side. It was just a couple short hours after she had proposed and the couple had to make a few needed phone calls before they decided they should probably get to sleep.

"Hey babe?" Emma asks, wondering if her fiancée was still awake.

"Hmm?" Regina mumbles into the skin of Emma's neck.

"You want kids, right? Like eventually?"

Regina lifts her head out of the crook of Emma's neck and opens her eyes tiredly. "Of course I do, sweetheart. Why?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugs. "I was just thinking like about baby names for some odd reason."

"Oh yeah?" Regina props herself up, her hand supporting her chin. "What were they?"

"Well like, if we ever have a girl, I kind of like the name Paige." Emma replies.

"That's cute." Regina smiles as she changes positions and rests her head on Emma's chest. "What about for a boy?"

"I thought we could name a boy after our fathers. I think Henry David sounds pretty awesome." Emma suggests.

Regina nuzzles her face into Emma's chest and wraps her arm around her waist. "I think that's a wonderful idea, babe."

"Henry David Swan-Mills." Emma smiles proudly. "That's absolutely perfect."

* * *

 **Present Day; July 7, 2011**

Regina waits patiently for the door to open. She gently bounces on heels nervously when she hears the deadbolt click and the door swing open.

"Regina?" Mary-Margaret looks at the brunette in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Emma here?" Regina asks frantically, looking around the inside of the house.

"She'll be back soon. She went with David to the DOC to explain the situation and then they were going to David's precinct to try and get her a job there. Why? What's wrong?" Mary-Margaret asks as she leads Regina into the living room.

Regina pulls out her phone and shows Mary-Margaret the text message from Emma.

 **Emma:** What do you think of the name Henry David?

"She remembered something, I think. It's a very minuscule piece of it, but we talked about what we would name our kids if we ever had them. We decided that if we had a boy we'd name him Henry David." Regina rushes out as she looks at the message again. "I- this can't be a coincidence right? Her subconscious and memories are trying to fight their way back."

"It could be. That's good right?"

Regina bites her lower lip and averts her eyes upward. "Is it selfish of me to want her to not remember everything?"

"Why wouldn't you want that?" Mary-Margaret asks, grabbing Regina's hand.

"Because a part of me really wants the Emma I fell in love with back, but not the Emma she became a few months ago..." Regina sighs loudly. "I know it's wrong of me to say that because she's my fiancée and I love her, but we wouldn't be in this situation if something hadn't changed. I know I can be a little much sometimes, but she just did like a complete 180 on all of us."

"I think it's understandable. I also know that you're under a lot of stress." Mary-Margaret sends a small smile. "It's hard being pregnant and then dealing with all of this at one time. I can see where you're coming from, not wanting Emma to remember certain things. You just want her to be back to how she was before."

"Exactly. But it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty that I feel this way." Regina shrugs. "I mean, I'm sure we're both to blame for what happened. But she wasn't really talking to me about what was going on outside of our lives, so I was completely left in the dark on what we could do to make it better."

"If only we knew."

* * *

Emma walks into the Warden's office, sighing loudly. She felt weird and out of place, wondering why she'd choose to work in a prison. When she started college, she was majoring in English and wanted to be an author, but never expected herself to become a correction's officer.

"Hey." Emma says, trying to get the man's attention. She looks at his desk and sees his name plaque. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Emma," Mr. Hyde smiles as he looks up at her. "You're back. We weren't sure if you were ever coming back."

"Uhm, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Emma looks away. "May I sit?"

"You may." Mr. Hyde nods and points to the chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"So, this is kind of shitty, but I need to resign. Full disclosure and all, but I kind of lost my memory and I do not believe I'm qualified to be a CO in the state of mind I'm in." Emma replies honestly. "It's a long story, but I can only remember my first few months of college."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. And I know you'll be missed. You were going places, here." Mr. Hyde says sadly.

"I was?"

"Yes. You were in line to be the next counselor for the prisoners. You showed great interest in kind of being their guide through these hard times. I remember telling you a couple weeks ago, right before your accident." Mr. Hyde nods.

"Oh wow... I didn't know."

"It was a quiet affair. We didn't want other CO's getting mad that you were getting promoted so quickly, but you were the best. Although, I do know the requirements for working longer hours was kind of stressing you out, since your fiancée is pregnant and all, but I was going to work with you on that." Mr. Hyde explains. "I'm sad to see you go, but if it is what's best, then I completely understand."

"I'm sorry, sir." Emma apologizes. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, Emma."

Emma goes to leave the room before turning on her heel and looking at her former boss. "Mr. Hyde?"

"Yes, Swan?"

"You said I was stressed about the longer hours... Was it obvious? Like, did you see some kind of change in me?" Emma asks curiously.

"Well, you definitely stood your ground with the inmates, you weren't a pushover and sometimes you got a temper. But CO's are under constant stress. It's just a part of the job." Mr. Hyde shrugs. "I did notice you didn't look as happy and radiant as you used to, but I figured it was due to the daily struggle of working in a prison."

"Oh, okay... Thank you."

"May I inquire why you asked such a question?" Mr. Hyde raises an eyebrow.

"I- I guess something changed in me, and it caused all of this mess... I'm just trying to blindly connect the dots so I can fix it." Emma sighs.

"Well, good luck."

Mr. Hyde and Emma say their goodbyes and Emma exhales loudly as she walks down the hallway back towards the main entrance of the building. It was really drab and Emma still can't believe this is where she used to work. These CO's around her were the people who she spent more time with than her own fiancée. If only she could remember something, anything.

"Whoa, Swan." A voice says from in front of her. Emma looks up at the man, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "I mean, we heard you got beat up pretty bad, but I didn't know Regina was that strong."

"I'm sorry, what?" Emma asks.

"You know...? What we talked about a couple weeks ago?" The man says and Emma's not following along at all. "You okay, Swan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma says. "I- my memory is kind of fuzzy."

The man looks at Emma suspiciously. "So you didn't leave her and she didn't beat the crap out of you?"

"Wait, what? Why would I leave Regina?"

* * *

 **The Day Of The Accident; June 28, 2011**

"Three. Two. One... GO!" Peter yells as they all clink their shot glasses together.

Emma throws back her shot and winces slightly as the alcohol burns her throat. "I got to get going soon."

"Aw, come on, Swan. Don't dip on us yet." Lily Page, another corrections officer, whines.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I have to. The last thing I need is to have a pissed off fiancée. I promised I'd be home by 9."

"But we're having fun." Peter interjects. "She has you on a tight leash, Swan. You gotta break free and live!"

"We're having a kid. I highly doubt that's being on a tight leash." Emma groans as she takes a swig of her newly served beer.

"You complain about it constantly at work. The only time you ever loosen up is when we go out." Lily shrugs. "You're so obviously stressed, I think MY hair is falling out just looking at you."

"Seriously, dudes... I'm fine, okay? Yes, I'm stressed, but I love Regina." Emma replies.

"Love is weakness, Swan. You've spent all of your party years in love and settling down." Peter says. "I personally think you need a break."

"No way." Emma shakes her head. "A) I love her, and yes, it's kind of taxing that she's been super needy and everything, but she's pregnant. And B) she'd fucking kill me if I ever left."

"I have to agree with Pan on this one, Swan. You're not happy, or at least don't seem like it. It just seems like you're doing everything and she's doing nothing." Lily scoffs.

"She's not doing nothing, guys." Emma defends. "And regardless of our problems, she's my fiancée and I'm sticking by her."

"You're young, Emma. You're honestly telling us you haven't thought about the freedom you'd get from leaving? You've never imagined what life would be like if you were single?" Peter asks.

"I mean, I have. But it never felt right." Emma shrugs. "She's a huge part of my life. I'm not just going to give that up because I'm young. I know that being with her is demanding right now because she's pregnant, but I really do love her. And even though she's been really overbearing, I'm not leaving her."

"You literally would rather spend time with us than with her. By this point in time, I'd assume you guys aren't fucking because she's 'never in the mood'. You feel neglected because you're trying to do everything for her just because she's pregnant. But you're not thinking about yourself." Lily lists. "Am I close?"

"Okay, yes. I am feeling neglected and this is exactly why I've been coming out with you guys more often. But once again, I love her and I'm not leaving her. It's just a road bump." Emma sighs.

"You know, Swan, you keep saying that you love her, but not once since we started hanging out have you mentioned being in love with her." Peter notes. "If you're not happy, you need to leave."

"It's not that I'm not happy, I am." Emma admits. "I'm just worn out. It'll pass."

"Dude, having a kid doesn't make it easier. It makes it worse." Peter rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I would know. Having a kid pretty much ruined my life. I felt so much better after I left my ex-wife. So carefree and happy. You should try it sometime."

"Yeah." Emma states sarcastically. "Because that'll go over well. I'm still not leaving her."

"We just care about you, Emma. And we want you to make the best decisions in life." Lily replies.

"And you think leaving my pregnant fiancée is the best decision?" Emma scoffs in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. It's obvious she's the reason for all of your problems recently." Peter says.

"It's just, maybe you thought you were ready for a kid because it was like right after you got engaged. But I honestly think you're scared of all of that commitment." Lily shrugs.

"I'm not scared of spending my life with her. I made this decision because it's the best decision."

"Then why are you constantly stressed out? Why do you always complain about your relationship?" Peter asks.

"Because I'm scared I'm going to fail as a parent and a wife, okay!?" Emma raises her voice. "I mean, I want to have kids with her, but this kind of just happened unexpectedly. And while I'm fucking ecstatic that we're having a kid, I'm terrified I'm not going to be good enough. What if I fail and I let her down? I can't do that to her and it's stressing me out because I don't know what to do. I want this life and kid with her more than I've wanted anything in my entire life, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Then leave her before you can do anymore damage and before you become a prisoner to your emotions."

* * *

 **Present Time**

"So I was scared I wasn't going to be a good enough parent or spouse?" Emma questions as Peter re-tells the story.

He just shrugs his shoulders. "I guess. I just thought all together you'd taken mine and Lily's advice and left. You weren't happy, or you didn't seem that way. I thought you were better off leaving her ass. She sounded like a total bitch."

Emma doesn't know where it came from, but the second the last word falls out of Peter's mouth, she feels the palm of her hand stinging from slapping him across the face.

"Jesus, Swan! The fuck was that for?" Peter hisses as he grabs his cheek.

"Don't talk about her like that." Emma growls as she points her finger in warning. "I may not have been the perfect fiancée, I may have gotten scared and fucked up my relationship. But you DO NOT get to talk about Regina like that."

"Okay! Jeez." Peter defensively puts his hands up. "Sorry."

Emma just rolls her eyes as she walks away from the CO. She checks out and heads out to the car, her chest heaving, her anger swelling. She didn't trust this Peter guy and wondered if he had twisted his story to make Regina out to be the bad guy. Or to make Emma think that what she had done was justified. But she knew it wasn't. She knew after hearing that story that she fucked up her relationship due to her own insecurities. She pushed Regina away because she didn't think she was ready for the crazy life of marriage and kids.

But the more Emma thinks about it, the more she can't get the thought out of her mind. The thought of her and Regina, married with their son. It makes her happy just picturing the scenario, and she only wishes whoever she became before the accident understood that that happiness was all she really needed. But she didn't. Old Emma became terrified of all of the sudden commitment and she fucked up the only good thing she had going for herself.

And she knew she needed to make it right.

* * *

Regina sits silently at the kitchen table with Mary-Margaret. They weren't talking, just sitting quietly trying to rack their brains on whether or they not they thought Emma's text indicated her memory was coming back. Mary-Margaret had called her doctor, but he didn't have much to say aside from the typical 'it could very well be that, but it's inconclusive as of right now'.

Regina's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her phone vibrating against the table, looking down to see an incoming call from Emma.

"She's calling..." Regina says with hesitation.

"Put her on speaker." Mary-Margaret suggests and Regina nods.

She answers the call and puts her phone on speaker.

"Emma, hey."

 _'Hey...'_ Emma draws out. _'You busy?'_

"Uh, no." Regina shakes her head, even though Emma can't see her. "What's up?"

 _'I need to talk to you. Please, it's important. Can I come over when I'm done at the station?'_

Regina can hear the sense of urgency in Emma's voice and looks at Mary-Margaret for an answer. Mary-Margaret nods, her eyes telling Regina that she needed to talk to Emma.

 _'Regina?'_

"Yeah, sorry. But yes, you can come over. When will you be done?"

 _'I can be there in thirty minutes.'_

* * *

Emma holds her breath as she stands in front of their house. David had dropped her off and offered to stay, but Emma told her that she'd just grab a cab back her parents' place later. She raises her fist, getting ready to knock when it falls back to her side. She was nervous to see Regina. Especially after hearing what Peter had told her. How she seemingly flipped a switch because of the influence of her so-called friends. How she even considered leaving Regina before she lost her memory.

It ate her alive.

She musters up the courage and knocks on the door, instantly feeling like she should just leave when it swings open and there's her fiancée. Regina looks at Emma curiously while Emma just shoves her hands in her pockets and nods her head.

"Why did you knock? You have a key. This is YOUR house, too." Regina says as she lets Emma in.

"I didn't think it'd be cool for me to just waltz in here, since you know..." Emma replies as they walk into the living room and sit down. Emma nervously twiddles her thumbs as she stares at Regina. "I, uh, thanks for meeting with me."

"Of course. What did you want to talk about?" Regina asks with caution in her voice.

"I know why I became the way I did."

* * *

 **So Regina will finally learn the truth about what happened to Emma. But will everything be fine between them? Find out next time!**


	5. Tell Me

**I'm actually not entirely proud of this chapter. I feel like I lost my middle ground on this story because I keep thinking of where I want it to end, and ugh. But enjoy it, I'm sorry it's short and not the best... I'll try to do better next time.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter V -**_ _Tell Me_

"I know why I became the way I did."

The room was silent as soon as the words fell from Emma's lips. Her mind was swirling, wondering if Emma had remembered something else. She wanted answers, but she could tell by the nervous look on Emma's face that this was going to be a long process.

"Okay... can you elaborate?" Regina asks with caution in her voice.

"Uh, sort of... but first, will you do me a favor?"

"Uhm..." Regina draws out, looking curiously at her fiancée. "Okay. What?"

"Tell me about the first time we fell in love?" Emma's pleading eyes staring directly at Regina. She needed this answer like she needed the air she breathed. She wanted to know everything about their relationship, hoping every memory that Regina shared would be a stepping stone to their future. A glimpse of hope that she could hold on to so that she could fix her mistakes. She has no idea what exactly went wrong, only bits and pieces. But Emma knows that she has a lot of making up to do, and she knows it starts with knowing about their relationship.

Because when she looks at her fiancée, her heart lights up. And she can't really pinpoint it, at all. But she knows it's there, that love trying to break through the cracks and engulf her once again. Even without her memories, Regina was engraved in her heart, carved into her bones, flowing through her veins. She can tell that much by the sheer way her body reacts around her. How her heart thumps at the sight of her. How she feels warm standing a few feet away. How she feels like she's home when she's with Regina, regardless of the context. And she never wants that feeling to go away.

There's no explanation, but the love is still there and Emma is trying to figure out what to do with it.

Regina lets out a long, exasperated breath as she averts her eyes elsewhere, looking away from the pleading look on Emma's face. The tears start to well up in her eyes as she remembers the day in question that Emma is talking about. It was painful that Emma doesn't remember falling in love with her. The more she thinks about it, the more it hurts. But Emma wants to know and Regina is willing to answer whatever questions her fiancée had as long as Emma was willing to do the same.

"Okay... but promise me that you'll tell me what happened to you afterwards." Regina asks.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything." Emma assures.

"So, it was a couple of months after you first asked me out. We were no longer roommates, but it didn't stop you from bothering me... I mean, you were annoying at first, but after awhile, it was actually really sweet how much you paid attention to me." Regina chuckles as she wipes a few stray tears away from her cheeks. "Anyway, we had been dating for a couple of months and this one night, you took me on this really wonderful date. It kind of reminded me of our first date, the one I jokingly agreed to go on. But you were so considerate and sweet that first night, and every day leading up to this date, that I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be than with you."

Regina pauses and takes a deep breath. As the memories from their past come flooding in, Regina can feel herself start to suffocate. It made her wish none of this would have ever happened.

"So, you took me on this date, but you wouldn't tell me why. It was those little mysterious things about you that I adored so much. We ended up at the public library in town and I was beyond confused as to why you would bring me here, but you assured me it was all part of the plan. So we walk into this library and you were super excited, but also super anxious. And I'm still standing there like _'why in the hell did my girlfriend bring me to a library?'._ The next few minutes kind of passed by in a blur, but a really happy one. Your name had been called and you were introduced in front of me and all of these little kids, no older than 10. You got up and you read this eloquent story about how a swan fell in love with a queen. 'The Swan would watch the Queen stroll past the lake everyday, and admired her beauty. When the Queen noticed the swan, the swan couldn't stay away. The more time the Queen spent at the lake, the more the swan fell in love with her.' It took me a minute to realize it, but you had written this kid's fairytale about us."

Emma's leaning forward, her non-broken arm holding her chin up as she listens intently to Regina's story, feeling her heart ache and melt at the same time.

"When I finally connected the dots, your story had ended and you came up to me. You were nervously biting your lower lip; that was definitely your anxious habit. But then you stopped trembling and told me in these exact words: _'I hope I didn't jump the gun here with my feelings and all, but ever since I met you, I knew I needed you. And now that I have you, I know that I love you. I'm in love with you and I hope you feel the same because I'm scared shitless.'_ And I was sold. Well, I kind of was before, but I didn't know that you felt the same way I did until then. Since then, we've been practically inseparable."

Emma nods understandingly as she lets the story, the memory that she had forgotten settle in the forefront of her brain. And she even wonders where she went wrong. How she could be so caring and sweet, and then completely snap. Her mind focuses back to her conversation with Peter and she shudders at it. Emma had become so overwhelmed in stress that she had let it change who she was. And she hated herself for it, for hurting someone she had loved. She felt weak knowing that she let people she hardly knew to allow her to become something she wasn't. Something she never in a million years thought she would be. And now, she remembers nothing. She only has what she's been told and she knows it's her fault.

"Until I changed..." Emma says softly, avoiding eye contact with Regina.

Regina's silent for a few seconds before she speaks up. "Yeah... until then..."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Regina questions as she looks at Emma expectantly. But the blonde won't look up from the ground.

"When I went to the DOC, I ran into someone I apparently hung out with in the past... He- he told me what happened the night of my accident. The things I had said about our relationship. I- I royally fucked up, Regina." Emma admits as a few stray tears fall down her cheek. She lifts her head and looks sadly at Regina. "I can think of nothing to justify my previous behavior... but I guess I was stressed, worn out, and I don't think I was ready to be a parent. And I think I was too scared to tell you, and it caused all of this. And I'm sorry, so terribly fucking sorry that I never told you what was going on. I let them influence me and I- I was a fucking idiot."

Emma's eyes return their gaze toward the ground as the room fills with silence. She knew she didn't have all the answers she needed to give to Regina, but it was a start.

"I'm sorry I can't give you anything more than that, but I just- I can't remember exactly how I was feeling. All I know is that his story has to hold some merit, some truth. They tried to talk me into leaving you and said I contemplated it at one point in time. That I would always complain about our relationship and how I felt neglected." Emma chokes up.

"You felt neglected?"

"I guess... I don't know. I only know what he told me I had said. And I don't know how much of it I should believe." Emma shrugs her shoulders. "But regardless of what I said or didn't, I caused this. I made these mistakes. I was childish and stupid, but I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

"Emma, I- I appreciate the honesty. And of course, I want this to work but I'm honestly terrified that it won't be different the second time around. And I know I shouldn't feel this way, but can you blame me?" Regina sighs.

"No, I can't blame you. It was my fault, Regina. But kind of knowing what I did wrong, knowing what I know now... I can make sure I don't follow that same path again." Emma tries to reassure. "I'm not saying I'll be perfect, but I want to try... for you, for us. I can't explain anything because my mind is blank. But as I told you before, I have this warmth in my heart whenever I'm near you. And I know I don't deserve you after what I did, but I don't want to lose this feeling. Please, Regina, just give me one more chance?"

Emma looks at Regina with pleading eyes, and Regina wants to instantly cave and give in, but she knows it's not as easy as that. If she and Emma were to attempt to save their relationship and start from scratch, it would take a lot of effort out of both of them. Emma's ready and willing to take that huge step backwards to the beginning, but Regina is still unsure. And Emma can tell. She notices Regina thumbs twiddling together in nervousness, the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Let me do the best I can." Emma says as the silence grows unbearable. "I'll do anything."

* * *

 _ **4 Years Ago  
**_ "Oh, come on Regina." Emma begs. "One date, that's all I'm asking for."

"You're impossible, Swan, you know that right?" Regina rolls her eyes.

"I mean, yeah." Emma shrugs her shoulders. "But it'll be fun, I swear."

"Your definition of fun isn't one I would consider... how do I put this? Well, fun."

"You just don't want to go out with me because you're scared I'll actually be someone you could like." Emma analyzes.

"Oh, you got me." Regina says sarcastically. "How could I ever live without you?"

"Not cool." Emma huffs out, crossing her arms. "Can't I take you on one date? Please? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Regina raises an eyebrow. "Will you stop asking me if I say yes?"

"If you actually mean it." Emma replies.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma immediately lights up. "For real?"

"Sure, Swan." Regina slightly jokes. "But after this one date, you're not asking me again."

"I'll never have to ask again." Emma smiles. "You're going to love it. I promise."

* * *

 _ **Present Day  
**_ "Regina?" Emma asks softly. It had been a few minutes and the brunette hadn't spoken a word and Emma was growing concerned of what her answer may actually be.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma questions with a small half smile. "For real?"

Regina's thrown off guard by the déjà vu and simply nods. It really was like before they had started dating. Emma was once again that slightly annoying, pressing child, but that was the Emma that she fell in love with and she can't help but wonder if giving it another shot would be better the second time around.

"Yes, but... if it doesn't work out this time, Emma, I'm done. Okay? All of this has caused so much heartache and I know I'm partly to blame... But-"

"I didn't talk to you, Regina. I kept it inside, I let it build up. I want to take full blame for what happened. Even if you had caused little things that made me feel the way I did, I let it get to me instead of talking to you, and I lost my memory because of that." Emma shrugs, reaching across the couch to grab Regina's hand. "But I know this, now. I understand things that I obviously didn't before. And I will be better, I swear."

"Don't-" Regina starts but is instantly cut off by Emma.

"Make promises I can't keep." Emma finishes her sentence. "I'm not, Regina. I want to prove to you that we can do this, together. That I'll be a better person. I already called Dr. Whale and got your next ultrasound appointment off of work so I can be there. I'm trying, okay? I know I won't be perfect, but I want to make it up to you."

"You did all of that for me?" Regina asks with tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. Emma nods. "But you don't even remember our entire relationship."

"But I loved you. I can feel it in my heart. And I want that back, even if I have to make new memories." Emma admits. "I want to do it right this time. Which is why I also scheduled an appointment with Dr. Hopper so I can learn how to talk about my feelings so that I never hurt you again. You're more than welcome to join me, if you think it's best. Maybe shed some light on our relationship and what you were feeling so I can better understand what each of us was going through?"

"Okay." Regina croaks out. She was crying and it's not like it was a bad thing. She was crying because Emma was trying so hard to get her back even though the last four years were wiped from her memory. Even without them, Emma still wanted her back and it made her heart swell and break at the same time. "If you want to start over, we can try."

"I want nothing more than that." Emma smiles.

Regina mirrors her smile and gently squeezes Emma's hand. And even though she was still absolutely terrified, she was looking forward to see where this second chance would take them.

"And I know exactly where to start."

* * *

 **BLAH. It was alright. Next one will hopefully be better.**


	6. Deatta Koro no Yō ni

**Okay, so... I know I say this a LOT, but once again, not entirely proud of this one. It feels redundant and blah blah blah.  
There's going to be a time jump, however, between this chapter and the next so maybe I can actually write something that doesn't feel like something I've written before...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter VI -** Deatta Koro No Yō Ni (Like When We First Met)_

 _ **Video Log: November 23, 2010**_

 _"Okay, I'm heading out. I'll see you soon." Emma smiles as she kisses Regina goodbye. "I love you."_

 _"I love you, too, babe." Regina hugs Emma one last time. "Be safe, okay? And tell Killian I say hi."_

 _"I will. I'll miss you."_

 _The videos fast forwards through a bunch of clips until Emma's dead center on the screen in the backseat of a car._

 _"Hey, babe. So I'm currently in Storybrooke, Maine; where you grew up." Emma says as she looks out the windows. "And I know that you think I'm just spending a few days in New York with Killian, but there's a lot more to the story than that. I won't show you this until after New Years, but you know me... I have to document everything. I just know if I show you this video before my big plan, you'll know and I want it to be a surprise."_

 _Emma gets out of the car and turns the camera to face the grounds of a cemetery. She walks a couple of hundred feet before she kneels in front of two headstones. The camera Killian was holding showing Emma in front of the graves of Henry and Cora Mills, laying a bouquet of flowers down before she starts talking._

 _"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Mills..." Emma says softly. "I know that I never got the chance to meet you, but from what your daughter has told me, I know I'm missing out. You were great parents and I know that she misses you so much."_

 _Emma sighs as she takes her sunglasses off. "So, I'm sort of traditional and I wanted to ask you both a very serious question. It's kind of odd, I guess, that I'm here because you both passed before Regina got to introduce me to you... but I want to marry your daughter. She is my life and she is everything good in the world. I love her with all of my heart, and I wanted so badly to ask for your permission to do just that. Marry the love of my life. So I hope I can do my best to love her and care for her for the rest of my days, and that I will be someone you would be proud of her marrying."_

* * *

 _ **July 21, 2011**_

Emma wipes away the few stray tears that had fallen since she started watching the video. Luckily, she was a person who documented every happy moment of her relationship with Regina and copying them to a USB drive was Regina's idea to help Emma see their lives: to see how she was before the accident. And maybe to spark some of those memories in her brain. She knows that even if she never got them back, she could memorize that feeling that she got when watching her past self do everything right.

She only wish she fully knew where she went wrong. She knows what she has heard from Peter, but she still cannot fathom how she let two people influence her as much as they did to cause all of this. And she hated not knowing, but she also knows going to the DOC to interrogate a CO would not be the best course of action.

"Emma, you okay?" David asks as he walks up to his daughter in the break room.

"Yeah," Emma says as she slams her laptop lid down. "Regina gave me this USB a couple of weeks ago. I was just watching some of those videos I recorded while on break. I guess it's a good thing I documented everything."

"You did." David smiles as he sits down. "Sometimes a bit annoying because you always insisted and we constantly had to wait for you to set up your camera, but in the end, they captured some amazing memories."

"If I never get these back, at least I can know they happened. And I can push forward and save our relationship." Emma halfheartedly smiles.

"I know you can. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Take a breather before you guys go see Dr. Hopper." David pats his daughter on the back.

"I can't." Emma shakes her head. "I really need as many hours as I can get. Regardless of what happens between Regina and me, I want to be able to support our son."

"Taking off three hours early isn't going to hurt you, Emma. You're on salary. You get paid the same regardless." David explains, while playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oh? I thought this was hourly." Emma chuckles. "Okay, if you say so, boss."

"I'll get Miss Lucas to cover the rest of your shift." David smiles, hugging Emma. "Go spend time with Regina. Okay? She needs you."

* * *

"So, Emma, tell me... what is the last thing you actually remember?" Archie asks, folding his hands over his knee.

Emma inhales sharply, looking out of the corner of her eye at Regina. "Uh, freshman year of college. Two weeks before the end of the first semester."

"Did you have any sort of feelings for Regina at that particular time?"

"Yes," Emma answers honestly. "Like when we first met, I was immediately attracted to her. And then I realized that I actually liked her, but I didn't want to admit to myself or to her. So I always just kept jokingly asked her out, hoping she'd eventually say yes."

"I see. And Regina, how did you initially respond to Emma constantly asking you out?" Dr. Hopper shifts the question to Regina.

"Originally, I thought she was doing it to be annoying. Then one day, I actually said yes and she was in disbelief. After a few moments of cockiness, she told me she was joking, but that since I agreed, she owed me a date. The rest is history." Regina presses her lips in a small smile. "I'd like to say something else, though..."

"Oh? Okay, go for it."

"As much as Emma wants to deny it, I think I'm also to blame for what happened." Regina admits. "My parents died in an accident a couple of weeks after Emma and I started dating. I was 19 and still really dependent on them since they never really wanted to let go of their little girl. Emma was there for me through all of it, the good days, the bad days. She stuck by my side and I think I maybe became way too dependent on Emma, expected too much out of her because of that. And maybe, initially, Emma was okay with that. She's such a caring person and always tries her hardest to make me happy. I know I started getting irritated when her behavior changed because I was so used to being dependent on her, and she wanted some independence. I pushed her too hard, too much. And for this to work, I know I need to not hold her to such high standards as I did before."

Regina sighs loudly and looks at Emma. "We both have to be able to do things ourselves and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that. I was also immature and I think it's a huge part of why you ended up changing."

"I think Regina makes a great point. Thank you for sharing that." Dr. Hopper smiles.

"Wait a minute. Don't blame yourself, Regina. I was the one who got in an accident. I was the one who left drunk." Emma tries to argue. "I told you I wanted to take the full blame for this, regardless."

"But I was so reliant on you, Emma, for everything. And regardless of the decisions you made that night, you told your co-workers you felt neglected because I was taking up all of your time and I was the one who was needy. It wore you out and those actions, my behavior, led up to the point of your accident. You left drunk because I told you to leave me alone..." Regina reasons but Emma shakes her head.

"Just let me take the blame. I messed up and I'm paying for it."

"I messed up, too, Emma. And we're both paying for it. We were both to blame for the way things turned out, and we both have to work on ourselves while also working together." Regina slightly raises her voice. "Love isn't a one way street. I pushed you and I'm sorry. But if we want to get back to the way things were, we BOTH have to accept blame and we both have things to work on. We said we'd given us another chance, we. Not you, not I, we."

Emma goes to answer but is immediately stopped by Dr. Hopper. "I'm going to have to agree with Regina on this one. Emma, you made a poor decision when you left drunk and crashed your car. No one is saying that wasn't your fault. But what Regina is trying to add on to that was that because she expected so much out of you and got mad at you for always being out, you guys got into an argument that caused you to make that decision."

"But I'm the one who lost their memory. I'm the one who crashed!"

"And I'm the one who made you put my needs in front of yours. I'm the one who drove you away." Regina replies and Emma instantly shuts up. "Emma, we're both suffering here, in our own ways. When you lost your memories of our entire relationship, I lost you. Please, can we just work **together** like you said you wanted to? You're not going to be doing all the work like you did before your accident. I was foolish and I'm sorry for not seeing it in time. But we both know where we went wrong. I'm not letting you take all the blame. We decided to give this another chance, can we please just get through this together? With effort from both of us?"

Emma presses her lips together in silence. She had never really thought of Regina's side of things, but it's starting to make sense. What Peter had told her she said about their relationship. And Regina was admitting that she was wrong for being so dependent on her, for causing her to feel the way she did.

"Okay." Emma nods, looking at Regina. She grabs the brunette's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, yes, you're right. I'm sorry I keep trying to do everything by myself. I just- I felt like I needed to fully take the blame for what happened. And you're right, WE decided to start over. I appreciate your input, Regina, I do. And I will let you work on you, and you can help me remember how we were before this happened."

Regina looks at Emma out of the corner of her eyes and smiles, tears welling up as she feels her heart practically beat out of her chest. The look Emma was giving her have her butterflies and Regina felt like she was 19, again. It was that of complete and total adoration, the way Emma used to look at her when they started dating.

"I want nothing more than just that."

* * *

"Are you coming in?" Regina asks as she opens the car door and halfway exits the car.

Emma shakes her head. It was already pretty late and Emma knew she needed to go to bed soon. "I should probably get home..."

"Emma, this is your home. You know that, right?" Regina questions. "Just because you lost your memory doesn't mean I don't want you here..."

"I just- I figured with us starting over, you'd want your space, you know? I didn't want to rush things."

"We lived together for a year before we ever started dating." Regina explains as she slides back into the passenger seat. "Besides, I think it'll be good for us, you know, help us work on things together..."

"Are you saying-?"

"I want you back, Emma. Back home with me." Regina confirms and Emma's shocked by this sudden change in Regina. At first, she had been reluctant to even give them a second chance, but now, she wants her to move back in.

"You do?"

"I really do." Regina smiles hopefully. Her hand lands on Emma's cheek, her thumb rubbing circles against her skin. "I miss you, Emma. I miss waking up to you and spending time with you. I miss hearing you sing in the shower or while you make breakfast... I know you still aren't in love with me again, but maybe it'll help?"

"You really think that?" Emma asks with tear filled eyes and Regina nods. "I just- are you sure it's not rushing things?"

"I'm positive, Emma." Regina replies. "Here, how about this. Stay for a week in the guest bedroom. And we'll see how things go. It'll be just like college, again."

"It's just- a couple of weeks ago, you didn't even want to consider giving us a second chance. You were so guarded and scared you'd lose me." Emma reasons.

"Yeah, I was... but I know that if I ever want you back, I'm going to have to open up. And I'm sorry that I was so harsh to you, I know now it's not all your fault." Regina sighs. "Look, Emma... I'm absolutely terrified, I'm scared. But I can't let the fear of losing you consume me. If you don't think it's a good idea right now, then I'll understand."

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea, I do. I just want you to be sure this is really what you want. I know you're scared, Regina. Scared I won't change, scared that it won't be different the second time around. I get that, and I know you said that we could try again…" Emma explains. "But I want you to be 100% sure you want me to move back in. I don't want to rush how you feel about this whole situation."

"In all honesty, Emma, this is what I want. Yes, I'm scared, but I love you. And I know I was skeptical at first, and you're right. I know I said I'd give this another try. And I meant it, I don't want to give up on us." Regina admits. "You told me yourself you know that deep down, that love is still there even if you can't remember anything… I just- after hearing you say it for the past month, I realized that we have a lot to work on, and I want you to be here so we can do that. It's hard enough being away from you, as is. And while I appreciate that you are being so thoughtful of me and my feelings with wanting to give me space, I've had enough time alone to think about this."

"Okay, if you're really sure…"

"I am," Regina reassures, grabbing Emma's hand. "I am 110% absolutely positive that this is something that I think would be good for the both of us."

Emma smiles widely at her and nods. "Alright. Then it's settled. Gonna give me the grand tour?"

"Sure, Swan." Regina says jokingly. "One grand tour of the Swan-Mills house coming right up."

* * *

 **Okay, so there's that.  
Hopefully the next one will be... better.  
Also, I'm thinking of maybe starting a new story and need help with figuring some things out. If you want PM me!**


End file.
